Who Are You?
by isleptwithkellinthesiren
Summary: Maximum Martinez the new girl in town who's thinks the the town is boring. Fang an orphan who was taken in by a masked group called the X-tremes, they vandalize and steal from the town. What happens when they meet? Will Fang ever reveal his Identity? Will Max accept him for who he really is? Full summary inside please read! FAX a little MYLAN AH NO WINGS
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY:

Maximum Martinez is the new girl in town whose general opinion of the town is boring. Fang an orphan who was taken in by a masked group called the X-tremes. X-tremes vandalizes and steals from the town. What happens when they meet? Will Fang ever reveal who he is behind the mask? Will Max accept him for who he really is? As the year goes on Max finds herself in love with a guy at school and Fang which one will she choose?

PROLOGUE:

Ugh Great, I have to move from comfortable Canada to sunny jank California. I. Hate. My. Life. My mother's stupid job is causing her to move, and she thought it wasn't safe for us to stay with Jeb (my father) because he's abusive and all. So here we are on the plane to Disgusting California.

OK now that I got my whining like a little kid over with I guess I should tell you who I am. My name is Maximum Martinez, I am 17 years old I have brown hair with blonde streaks and brown eyes. My sister, Ella, is really pretty, and a total girly-girl. She is always trying to get me to let her give me a makeover. And finally my mother, Valencia Martinez, is a vet and is the best mom ever; she also makes the best cookies.

*Time Passes*

We were pulling up to our new house (which is huge) I thought I saw shadows run out but decided to ignore it this is after all a boring town. I instantly unhooked my seatbelt getting ready to jump out to get the biggest room. As soon as the car slowed to a stop I ran toward our house flung open the door and ran in. I ran upstairs and looked for the biggest room I found it. I looked out the window to see that our next door neighbor's house had been vandalized and a white mask had been nailed onto the wall. Hmm maybe they have kids and they were playing around. I ignored it too.

"My room, I call it!" I yelled while Ella came in.

"Aww, how come I always get the smallest room?"

"Because you're the little wittle baby. So baby Ella gets the tight cramped room, while big strong Max gets the big room. No go away and leave me to exploring my room."

She left and I walked around the room I saw a pitch black door and went to open it. I opened it and came face to face with a huge walk-in closet. Later on I found out I had a game room, a balcony and a library. The library is secret though considering that you have to open a secret door to get in, I also found out its soundproof in there. By 5 all of the boxes were in my room that belonged there, so I started unpacking.

I got out some paint and painted two walls with Rainbow smoke and the other two just black with white lines on it.

I found my posters and put them up all over the room. Most of my posters were of bands like Linkin Park Breaking Benjamin, and Thirty Seconds to Mars, Black Veil Brides, Trapt, The Downtown Fiction etc.** a/n these bands are ahhhmmaazziinngg! Ok just had to get that out there. **I then got my beanbags out (they are black and green) and put them in the game room. I got my T.V. out and connected it to all of the necessary things like the Wii and the Xbox (let's just say my family is pretty rich ok?)

I then went into the library and put all of my books in there. Yes The Maximum ride does read books. I went over to my bed and slept. _Tomorrow I have to go to school and get placed in a group of people I will be considered as (probably the geeks) for the rest of the year great just great._

_**FANGS**_** POV**

We were vandalizing the Walkers house when a rental van came up to a house next to us. We decided to ditch so I finished nailing the white mask (the x-tremes symbol) and grabbed my spray paint and ran.

"Back to the hut you guys." I heard our leader Jayson say low enough so no one but our pack could hear. I looked back and saw good looking girl look out the window to the Walker's house, shrug then yell something and walk away.

SHIT! Did she see us? Will she tell anyone?

_**WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THING IN A REVIEW OR PM ME **_

:)


	2. Chapter 2

FANG POV  
On the way back to the hut my mind kept drifting to the girl looking through the window. I wondered if I should tell anyone or just keep it locked up.

"Hey Fang! Hurry your ass up man!" I heard Jayson call then realized the group was way in front of me now. I sprinted to catch up and was there in no time.

PAUSE. Let me explain to you the x-tremes group; we are a group of orphan/runaway criminals. In the group there are two minigroups, the group you get put into when you first arrive is called "BR." Why BR? well that's easy; BR stands for bank robberies, which are the simplest crimes you can commit, therefore the newbies get to do them. The second group which I'm in is called simply "El" which stands for extreme lions. Jayson choose that as the name because as lions we are now fully trained and professional with crimes. Also we have lost most emotion, hence my brick wall face whenever I'm out of the Hut. You know that Batman series, the Dark Knight? Well if you do, do you remember Ras al ghul?(IS THAT THE RIGHT WAY TO SPELL IT?!) He said that emotion would only get in the way of justice being made, well us ELs live by that. Anyway that's all you need to known about us right now so PLAY!

We quickly climbed up the tall dark building in front of us and reached the top. I jumped down the 4 floors and rolled off the impact as I have down too many times. I walked to my room and shut the door. I immediately took off the mask.

I crouched down (due to my height which is 6"2 an the mirrors height which is at 5"8) to look at my face in the mirror and sighed, my face was covered by my dark sweaty locks of hair. The only part of my face I could see were my lips which are ornamented with snakebites. I took off my pants and shirt, walked into the bathroom to get a towel, and dried the sweat off of my chest. I could shower but I'm too tired, yet I am also happy as fuck; today we stole belongings worth more than twenty thousand dollars when put together. I laid down on my bed and fell asleep within five minutes. Completely forgetting school would be starting tomorrow

TIME SKIP!

I got up the next morning got dressed in my normal outfit: black shirt, shoes, pants. The girls last year seemed to think I was "hot" but I can't really see it.

I then went to the kitchen and grabbed some food. I took the elevator down to the first floor and walked through an underground tunnel which led to an innocent looking house and then I walked out of the door like if I lived there. I am lucky because I live a few blocks away from my highschool so I don't need a car yet.

I calmly walked to the building and looked around for my friend Iggy aka the only one who knows about my group. I found him flirting with some girls who were slutty. Honestly I don't know what he sees in them, I think they are just attention needy people who are insecure and expose themselves to cover it up. I walked towards him instantly stealing his "thunder" with the girls. I ignored them and their questions and pulled Iggy away by the arm.

As the bell rang I walked to homeroom ready to start a bad day. I sat down in the corner (don't make any "you're emo!" comments about me) with Iggy next to me. As the tardy bell rang I hear the door open and close; so I looked up only to find the girl looking through the window talking with the teacher.

MAXPOV  
"Max get up, it's time for school." I heard from a distance  
I slowly got up and walked to my bathroom, but ended up confused. What the hell my bathroom was always right in front of my bed where the fuck did it go?! I looked around and felt strange,then I heard some laughter, my head whipped to the noise.

"Max we moved remember?" My sister, Ella, reminded me.

"Oh right hah," I am an idiot, "out of my room"  
She obliged and left.  
I got dressed sighing frequently then went downstairs to grab some breakfast and my school stuff. I got in my car and drove to my new school with the assistance of my GPS.

I got to school, said bye to Ella and then went up to the office to get my schedule.

_okay _I thought _I have first period spanish which is outside in the M-portables_. I got walking and looked at my map to find my way. i heard the tardy bell ring just as I had both feet in the room. I looked around saw the teachers desk and walked toward it; my head held high.

_Don't look down because then they will think you are submissive, keep your head up_

"Hi, I'm um Maximum Martinez, I'm the new kid."

"Oh right well I'm Mr. Peters, just take a seat next to the young Man in the back with the blue shirt."

"okay," I said then walked away.

I sat down and the boy turned to me.

"Hey, what's up? I'm Iggy."

"Hi I'm Max."

**SO**_** YEAH WHAT DO YOU THINK.?! Review yeah? Also if you haven't checked out my other story yet please do it's called Karma's a Pain in the Butt. Sorry for any mistakes but I typed this up on my iPod. Oh! and does anyone have abetter name for Fangs group? I think x-tremes is over ways hoped you liked it if you have any question I'll answer them if I can so just PM me or ask in a review! **_

_***linkinparkandsimpleplan**_


End file.
